His Favorite
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Chica never really felt loved among the kids. It was kind of difficult to feel like anyone's favorite if they chanted everyone else's name among the crowd during the day, after all. But, one day, when the pizzeria runs a poll among the children, Chica learns who truly favors her the most. Not really Foxy/Chica(Foxica), but you can take it any way you'd like to.


Foxy groaned as he continued to clutch his sword in his right paw as he held his sparring stance. He took a few steps forward to strike his "opponent" as he then took a few steps back rather quickly. Due to his high agility, he was able to do this with ease and not run out of energy as the others did. At least his practice battling opponents on the seven seas was wearing off.

Chica walked into the room, and had observed the animatronic fox. He was still in a sparring stance, moving to the left of his "opponent" a bit. He managed to catch sight of Chica and only gave her a quick nod, eyes darting back to the wooden dummy placed in front of him. He struck the middle of their chest very quickly before returning back to his original position, panting as he circle the "enemy". Chica sat down on a nearby booth in Pirate Cove, continuing to watch Foxy practice.

His chest would constantly move up and down with every pant he took, and he was far too focused on practicing than to observe his surroundings. If Freddy and Bonnie were here, too, he probably wouldn't notice them. All he seemed to do was repeat his moves, except quicker with every attempt. He seemed to be trying to aim more properly, with it being rather difficult stabbing your enemies with an eye patch covering one of your eyes. Chica was rather amazed at how he was able to line up properly with the dummy, knowing where to stab in the first place.

She felt a feeling arise in her chest, and she sighed before looking to the floor. Foxy's eyes darted towards her, but quickly returned to the dummy before striking it again. This made it almost fall off of its post, but it still remained where it was.

Foxy grunted as he managed to ask, "What be th' matter, lassie?"

Chica opened her beak to say something, but no words came out. She looked to the floor, as if debating to tell him.

"Ye' don't have ta' tell if ye' don't want ta', ye' know."

"I know, but..." Chica sighed. "I just...I don't think the kids like me."

Immediately, Foxy had stopped practicing as he stood, looking over to the chicken with a confused expression. She was too busy looking at the floor to notice.

He asked, "Now what on Earth would make ye' think that?"

Chica looked up to him before saying, "Earlier today, we gave the quiz on who was their favorite animatronic to the children in the pizzeria. Freddy got the top pick while you had the second. I...was last on the list, right after Bonnie."

"How many voted?"

"About 100. Only 20 picked me."

Foxy mouthed an _'oh'_ as he looked back at the beaten-up dummy. His sword was implanted through its chest, since he had been a bit tired of holding the thing. He then approached Chica and sat beside her. They remained like that for a few minutes until Chica decided to speak once more.

"I thought the kids liked me. I mean, they love my pizza, don't they? They're always chowing down on it, and always seem happy when it arrives...How can they not like me?"

"Th' kids still like ye', n' 'Ol Foxy is sure of it," Foxy commented as he looked at her. "Otherwise, them kids wouldn't 'ave chosen ye', few o' not."

"I guess you're right. Still...Freddy gets all the credit just because his name on the sign! What do I have to do? Open up my own bakery just to get their attention!?" Chica exclaimed, narrowing her eyes.

"Calm down, Chica."

She sighed before slumping back in the seat. She closed her eyes, leaning on the wall as she rested her hands on her lap. Foxy observed her, wondering if this was just to relieve stress or...she was tired of leaning forward, or something?

She said, "I just...really hoped I was #1, you know? Because my mother always told me I was the number 1 chef when I was younger, and that was what inspired me to cook."

She took a breath, her voice cracking as a few tears came into her eyes. Foxy tilted his head, feeling concerned for her. Before he could say anything, though, she continued:

"And it seems Freddy is everyone's favorite, and it's all clear to me now. Why barely any children come up to me and offer me their drawings or compliment my pizza...Most of them just go running up to Freddy chanting his name and cheering him on. Then some kids go off to your place with smiles and are eager to watch you."

Foxy blinked at this, feeling a little surprised. Chica continued:

"If I had my own show, you know, I'd probably have more fans. I'd teach the kids how to cook, give them recipes, sing some songs about cooking...Then they'd be cheering me on! Running up to me after the show as over to ask for a photo or an autograph..._I'd_ be the center of attention. But, _no_, Fazbear just **HAD** to make Freddy the star, didn't he!?"

With that, she had then burst into tears, covering her face as he turned away from Foxy. The pirate animatronic sighed as he then scooted close towards her, and had tapped her on the shoulder with his good hand. When she turned around to ask what he wanted, he then had grabbed her and embraced the chicken, closing his eyes as he he held her close.

Chica quietly sobbed as she hugged him back, closing her eyes. She didn't think validation would help, but..._man_, was Foxy warm...

"Lass," Foxy spoke gently, gaining her attention. "'Ye do know that ye' don't 'ave ta' be popular ta' be liked? The children like ye' just the way ye' are, and just because Freddy's got at all the attention doesn't mean he's better than ye', ye' know. Because, out of the band, I think yer' the greatest. I really like ye'."

Chica felt herself smile as she replied, "I-I like you, too. And...I'm sorry."

She then pulled away, but didn't scoot back from Foxy. She twiddled with her feathered fingers as she said, "I guess I was just jealous because I wasn't everyone's favorite. But, you're right...Just because I'm not doesn't mean I'm not liked or not good at what I do. I was rather jealous of you because...well, you have your own show. It seems that our concerts are more of Freddy's shows, and Bonnie just might want his own, too, but I'm happy with being a backup singer and serving to children. After all, it's what I do best, right?"

"Right," Foxy smiled. Chica returned the smile, feeling a lot better. Foxy laughed.

"I tell ye', Chica, it's always a good feelin' to see ye' smile, it be. Just like th' children. Ye' make me day when ye' show yer' smile."

Chica giggled. "Well, thank you...I haven't gotten that before."

Foxy gave her a look. "_Really?_ That's quite a surprise, it be! Yer' smile's too wonderful not ta' compliment on!"

Chica blushed. "T-Thanks, Foxy...I like your smile, too."

"I don't get that a lot, either," Foxy replied as he smirked. "Children be too scared by me smile, they be. Can ye' blame 'em?"

"I really can't," Chica commented as she frowned. "Your teeth _ARE_ sharp, and all..."

Foxy tilted his head as he stared at the chicken. He said, "Food chain or not, Chica, I wouldn't hurt ye'. Ye' know that, right?"

Chica nervously laughed. "O-Of course! It just scares me, sometimes..."

Foxy shook his head. "Ye' n' a million of other parents that don't trust me."

He then glanced back at the dummy. He turned to Chica before asking, "Ye' want ta' learn how ta' fence?"

"Sure!" Chica exclaimed. Foxy then helped her up as they approached the dummy, Chica removing the sword from its chest.

The two then spent the next hour and a half laughing as they tortured the helpless dummy. And, as Chica practiced her posture with Foxy's help, she smiled.

At least she was SOMEONE's favorite.


End file.
